onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fish-Man Karate
Fishman Karate is a martial art that is praticed by certain skilled members of the Fishman race. So far, Kuroobi, Kapoty, and Tansui are the only known practitioners revealed who practice this art. While deadly on land, Fishman Karate has a number of devastating underwater moves designed to be suitable with the Fishmen strength and speed while under water. This martial art can learned at Fishman Island.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.14 Chapter 121, Fan question: Where do you learn fishman karate? First Appearance: Chapter 84; Episode 39 Kuroobi's moves *'Hyakumaigawara Seiken (Hundred Tile True Punch) / Hundred Brick Fist': A hard punch that can send an opponent flying. *'Wantou Giri (Arm Blade Slash) / Fish-Man Forearm Sledge': Kuroobi slams his arm-fin into the back of his opponent's neck. *'Itomaki Kumite (Devilfish Sparring) / The Dueling Hair Tether': Done underwater, Kuroobi wraps his ponytail around his opponent's waist and proceeds to beat them while they're incapcitated. *'Kaisoku Harakudashigeri (Sea-Speed Stomach 'Drop' Kick) / Instant Undersea Bladder Buster': Done underwater, an extremely fast kick to the stomach. *'Kaka Kakato Otoshi (Fire Flower Heel Drop) / Flaming Ax Kick': Done underwater, Kuroobi spins then hits his opponent with the heel of his foot. *'Kachiage Haisoku (Rising Thrust-Kick) / Back-Foot Jawbreaker': Done underwater, An inner-sole kick to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. *'Joudan Bakushou (High-Rank Exploding Palm) / Exploding Palm Bomb': Done underwater, An open plam attack to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. *'Appakushi Chokka Kouro (Death by Pressure Plunge) / Pulverizing Pressure Plunge': Done underwater, Kuroobi grabs his opponent then swims extremely fast to the ocean floor where the pressure of the ocean wreaks havoc on the opponent's body. *'Senmaigawara Seiken (Thousand Tile True Punch) / Thousand Brick Fist': A supposedly stronger version of Hyakumaigawara Seiken that is supposed to have a 0% survival rate. Sanji stopped the attack before it could be launched however. Kapoty's moves During the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight, Kapoty showed some of his skills in Fishman Karate in order to aid the Cutie Wagon in racing. The techniques he used are as follows: *'Kaimen Wari': Using a karate chop, Kapoty can split the very ocean itself in order to send a shockwave to attack an enemy. This was first seen being used to attack the Barrel Tiger in the Donut Race of the Davy Back Fight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 307 and Episode 209, Kapoty chops the ocean itself. *'Two Fish Engine': Combining himself with Monda by placing himself in the star shark's mouth, Kapoty can create a faster "engine" for the Cutie Wagon. With this, Kapoty and Monda can pull the Cutie Wagon more easily through raging currents. Apparently Monda's sharp teeth don't hurt Kapoty. This was first seen being used after they and Porche realized that they couldn't move through the corral reef easily and were losing to the Cutie Wagon''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 308, Kapoty and Monda combine to create a Two Fish Engine. Trivia *Tansui's level of Fishman karate is never seen because he was taken out before he could do anything. References External Links *Karate - Wikipedia article about article Category:Fighting Styles